


Trigger

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [122]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Gen, Helicarrier Fight, Mind Control, Partnership, Role Reversal, Spies & Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She falters beneath the onslaught of his whispered words, close enough no audio on the security system can catch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> Prompt by draycevixen on the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Avengers, any, Loki took Natasha not Clint.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/561625.html?thread=79089881#t79089881)

Loki doesn't realize that Clint knows _everything_ about her. He knows the words to speak to reset her programming and knows every secret trigger wrapping around her memory.  
  
"Love is for children."  
  
It's knives and using his bow to snap her back before she can kill him. She falters beneath the onslaught of his whispered words, close enough no audio on the security system can catch it.  
  
The tesseract reclaims her with bright blue.  
  
"Love is for children."  
  
He slams her hard to the floor and she stares up at him with bewildered eyes before she succumbs again.  
  
"Love is for children," he whispers and grips her wrists against the floor.  
  
"Clint," she whispers back. Natasha. His Natasha.  
  
Loki is fighting for control. Something happens and Natasha howls, a wounded cry.  
  
"Love is for children."  
  
She's with him. The tesseract isn't fighting him any more.  
  
Natasha clutches his hand and whispers, "Clint."  
  
He does not loosen his grip. "Natasha..." Leadingly, pleading without pleading.  
  
"Love is for children," she answers back.


End file.
